


Alcohol Complicates Everything

by hevelyntrash



Category: The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/F, Fluff, Hevelyn - Freeform, Self-Discovery, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2019-06-12 16:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15344250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hevelyntrash/pseuds/hevelyntrash
Summary: Evelyn drinks a lot and makes regrettable decisions. Helen figures stuff out.Based on this post from tumblr user @evelyndevor: https://evelyndevor.tumblr.com/post/175459446896/fuck-imagine-evelyn-drunkenly-confessing-her





	1. The Spark

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in an AU where Evelyn didn’t actually try to outlaw supers. Or maybe she tried and changed her mind. Also Bob is out of the picture and Helen is just a bachelorette.

It was the night of the signing for the legalization of supers worldwide. On the boat in which the event was taking place were many supers. Elastigirl was walking around, mingling, for a lot of the night.

It was getting late and Elastigirl was beginning to grow tired. Most people who were on the boat had already left the designated celebration area. Elastigirl was thinking of doing the same.

As she was walking out she passed the bar, and an unsteady seeming Evelyn called out to her and started to wave her over.

“Elastigirl!” Evelyn exclaimed, more enthusiastically than if she were sober.

Elastigirl was a bit cautious in her reply - one can never tell for sure what other people will do in conversations, and adding alcohol into the mix only makes things less predictable. “Evelyn, you know you can call me Helen, yeah? We’re friends, you know me as more than just a super!” Helen made a face reminiscent of a playful “ _ you should know this” _ sort of look.

Evelyn looked at Helen with a drunken, flirty face. “Yeah, but I sorta like your super name.  _ Elastigirl. _ ” She gestured her arms in a dramatic way upon saying Helen’s super name. “If I’m being completely honest, I actually think it’s kinda hot.” Evelyn gave Helen a small shrug, and then a wink.

Helen became slightly less comfortable upon that last comment, but she really wanted to see where this would go. “Oh really?” was all she could think to say.

“Really. I actually like you a lot Elastigirl.” Evelyn paused. “Helen.” She started walking closer to Helen.

Evelyn stopped when she reached Helen. Helen stood still. A part of her wanted to step back, to leave this situation and wait until Evelyn had sobered up again in the morning to continue interacting. But she couldn’t. Or maybe she just wouldn’t.

Evelyn looked Helen dead in the eyes and reached up and put her hand on Helen’s shoulder. She moved her hand to Helen’s cheek, took her other hand and put a finger over Helen’s lips, never breaking eye contact.

Helen was entranced. She couldn’t move, couldn’t even break eye contact with Evelyn. Even when Evelyn grabbed her face so gently in her hands. Even when Evelyn started to pull Helen closer in. Even when she saw Evelyn leaning forward, her face so close to Helen’s that she could smell the alcohol on her breath. Even then she did not budge.

When Evelyn finally pressed her lips to Helen’s, Helen felt an electric rush go through her body, one that finally jolted her all the way back to reality. Her eyes widened in shock and she quickly pulled back from Evelyn. She couldn’t believe what had just happened, what Evelyn had just done, what she had  _ allowed _ Evelyn to do. What scared Helen the most out of all of it was that she enjoyed it. She had never thought of herself as anything but straight, but this felt real, and  _ that _ was terrifying.

Evelyn pulled back as well, slower than Helen had. She seemed rather dazed as she stared up longingly at Helen. “I’ve wanted to do that for a while.” she stated matter-of-fact-ly. Evelyn giggled, then hiccuped, then shivered slightly. “I don’t feel so good anymore.” She looked up at Helen with a tired glaze over her eyes.

Helen knew then that Evelyn wouldn’t be awake much longer that night. All jitteriness and confusion aside, Helen knew she should take care of her friend. “Come on, let’s get you to bed.” She took Evelyn gently by the arm and led her to the lodging area of the ship. They made it to the door of Evelyn’s room, but Evelyn was so out of sorts that she didn’t even realize they were there. This worried Helen. “ _ How will she take care of herself alone in that room?” _ she thought to herself.

Helen considered for a moment and decided that Evelyn should stay with her in her room for the night. “Alright, come this way.” Evelyn stumbled after her as she unlocked the door. She closed it after Evelyn entered as she walked to the closet and took out some extra blankets and pillows. She laid them out neatly on the floor near her bed and motioned for Evelyn to come over.

“Sleep here tonight.” she instructed. Evelyn walked over to the makeshift bed without asking any questions. She yawned loudly, stretched her back a little bit and laid down, and just like that she was out like a light.

“Goodnight.” Helen said to the sleeping woman as she climbed into her own bed for the night.


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn and Helen start to talk it out.

Try as she might, Helen couldn’t get herself to sleep. She was just so preoccupied with all sorts of thoughts that had started earlier that evening. It also didn’t help that the cause of every single one of those thoughts was sleeping on the floor right next to her bed.

“ _ I’ve never been with a girl before. I’ve never been interested in girls before. I’ve never even thought of being with a girl before. I’m no lesbian.” _ she thought. But the more she let it roll around in her head, the less sure of that fact she became. She started wondering about Evelyn, about how long Evelyn may have been hiding her feelings. She wondered if those even were Evelyn’s true feelings, as alcohol really messes with the mind. But underneath everything people feel when they’re drunk, there’s a grain of truth. She couldn’t have made those feelings up, she was far too drunk to be malicious like that. There had to be some sort of root there. Helen wondered just how big that root could be.

Helen resigned herself to thinking that Evelyn really did have feelings for her, and she decided she would worry about it more in the morning when Evelyn was awake and hopefully sober enough to answer questions. In the meantime, speculating was getting Helen nowhere, so she decided to just sleep.

~

It was late in the morning when Helen heard Evelyn beginning to stir. Helen had been laying awake for a while that morning, but she was too exhausted to get out of bed. When she heard Evelyn beginning to wake up she turned in bed to face her.

Evelyn sat up slowly as she opened her eyes and looked around. Helen could tell she was a bit confused.

“Where am I?” Evelyn mumbled, rubbing her eyes. “And why am I on the floor?” She looked up at the bed and saw Helen looking down at her. “Helen?!” she gasped, obviously alarmed. Perhaps she was more confused than Helen had initially suspected.

“You’re in my room. It didn’t seem like a good idea to leave you alone in your room last night.” Helen looked at her questioningly. “You really don’t remember anything?” she asked quietly.

“No, I don’t. Should I?” Evelyn sounded like she was trying (unsuccessfully) to hide her panic.

Helen felt her cheeks turn pink. She deliberated for a moment. After all of her thinking last night about what it possibly could have meant, she wanted so badly to know. But now that she was presented with the opportunity to pretend nothing had happened, she was tempted to do just that, to try to allow everything to go back to normal. But she couldn’t bring herself to just drop it. She knew that she wouldn’t be okay until she got some answers. She also knew that now would be her best chance to ask any questions, if she even got a chance again.

Evelyn looked up at Helen with concern, and made the decision easier for Helen. “What’s wrong?” she asked, standing up and walking over toward the bed. She sat down gently next to Helen and wrapped her arm around her, resting her cheek on Helen’s shoulder. “Is everything okay?”

Helen hesitated for a moment longer, choosing her words carefully. “Well… you and I, we’ve been friends for a while.” she started. “We’ve grown very close in that time, and it’s been fun. When we’re together I feel,” she paused and thought for a second. “Warm. Inside and out. Being with you makes every bad thing feel okay and every good thing even better.” She stopped again, briefly considering leaving it there and dropping this whole conversation after all. “But last night,” Helen furrowed her brow. “You changed that last night. I feel differently about you now,  about us, about our friendship. I’ve been feeling things that I don’t remember feeling before about anyone.” She turned her head and looked at Evelyn. She was still resting on Helen’s shoulder. “I just don’t know what to do.” Helen whispered, her eyes welling up.

The expression on Evelyn’s face suggested that she was beginning to understand where this conversation was leading. She turned her head away and looked at the floor. She stared for a while, then looked back into Helen’s eyes, her own eyes tinged with guilt. “What did I do?” she asked in a small quiet voice, clearly bracing herself for the worst.

Helen powered through the tears that were waiting just beneath her eyelids. “You were drinking. You’d clearly had quite a lot throughout the night. We were alone in the bar, it was very late. Just, the way you acted was so different than I’d ever seen you. You touched me so intimately,” The whole interaction was still so vivid in Helen’s mind. “You kissed me. I can still feel it when I close my eyes. It scares me a little, the way I’ve felt since then. You said that you had been wanting to do that for a while.” Helen let that sink in. “But you were drunk.” she finished.

Evelyn didn’t seem to know how to react at first. “I really don’t remember.” she mumbled to the floor. She looked back up at Helen’s face with tired eyes and told Helen “I’m sorry.” She hesitated for a moment, then grabbed both of Helen’s hands in her own, eyes still on her face. “I am so, so sorry. I didn’t intend to do that. I never wanted you to feel like this. That’s why I kept my feelings to myself for so long. I was prepared to keep them to myself forever, if that’s what it took to keep things alright between us. You have to know that I didn’t mean to hurt you.” she said sincerely. “I would never want to hurt you, I care about you too much, Helen. You are one of very few people that I trust and care so deeply for. Hell, the only other person I can think of is my brother, and those are different circumstances entirely. You are my closest friend, Helen, and I am so sorry.

Helen could see tears forming in Evelyn’s eyes. Helen wanted nothing more than to go back to normal with Evelyn, to end each of their pain. Helen wanted to hold Evelyn, or be held by Evelyn, but it would never be like it was before last night. Now that Helen knew about Evelyn’s feelings and was aware of her own developing feelings, she realized that their relationship had changed forever, and that there would be no going back.

Helen sighed and wrapped her arms gently around Evelyn. She thought for a bit, then came to her final conclusion. “Evelyn, I don’t know where last night’s events will take us, but let’s see where things go.” Any remaining doubt had finally left Helen’s mind at this point. “Please just know that no matter how things turn out in the end, we’re in this together.”

Helen saw Evelyn smile and even blush a bit. Helen knew now she had made the best choice for the moment, and for a little while, that moment would be all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey dudes, it's been a minute (or almost a year, but who's counting really?).  
> I honestly haven't started anything else since I posted the first chapter of this fic. I just watched The Incredibles 2 again today, it made me really want to continue with this angsty gay nonsense xP  
> I hope anyone who reads this enjoys this second chapter of my very first fanfic ever! :)

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope anyone who reads this enjoys it at least a little bit. This is my first fanfic for any fandom ever, and it's my first work of fiction in a couple of years, so I would definitely very much appreciate any input/advice/constructive criticism that anyone may have to offer. (My tumblr is also @hevelyntrash, please feel free to contact me there!). Thanks for reading :)


End file.
